1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic oscillation machine, especially to an ultrasonic oscillation machine for manufacturing porous collagen matrices.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Collagen is widely used in modern society. Biotechnology industry endeavors to manufacture collagen faster with good quality. Therefore, manufacturing porous collagen matrices from connective tissues accordingly becomes an important issue.